1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biosensor chip, and more particularly to a biosensor chip with nano-structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to current research and development, biosensor chips are usually divided into capillary electrophoresis chips and combination type chips. Two kinds of chips can provide a fast, accurate, high volume and automatic operating platform for sequencing analysis of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), screening of human's diseases, screening and development of new pharmaceuticals, medicine release and control, and food/environment inspection. For example, DNA detection chips have been widely applied in gene detection. Therefore, biosensor chips can complete a goal that is not achieved by conventional bio-detection. For instance, present cancer detection manner is usually detected when patients have certain symptoms or are on the danger lists. However, by utilizing technique of biosensor chips, doctors can be assisted to detect initially different kinds of cancers within a few minutes to further understand cancer genetic factors of patients so as to carry out prevention of the development of the disease. Technically, the chips produced by biomicro-electromachanical systems (BioMEMS) process have already shown promising development. However, BioMEMS have the shortcomings of high degree of difficulty in processing, high costs and short service life to be resolved.
Taking cancer cells as an example, when cancer cells within a body are increased to reach 10.sup.7 cells (about a tumor with a size of 0.2 centimeter), cancer cells carries out metastasis through angiogenesis of induced vessels. When cancer cells develop and reach a size of 1 centimeter, only then the cells can be observed by instruments (general physical examination). Unfortunately, the growth of cancer cells at this stage cannot be controlled completely, and the growing of cancer cells can be found by two manners of medical imaging and biochemical examinations in the early state.
During image examination, normal medical inspection includes X-ray photographs, ultrasonic or computer tomography that are difficult to find tumors with a size below 0.8 centimeter. Although tumors can be found by image examination, the found tumors are larger than 0.9 to 1.0 centimeter and may already have begun metastasis. Hence the foregoing tumors may not be effectively controlled or cured. During chemical examination, specificity combination between molecules is usually applied. For example, patients who have contracted acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) are usually inspected for the number of Helper T cells and Cytotoxin T Cells within the body. Both cells can be specifically expressed with two kinds of protein molecules CD4 and CD8. Therefore, a monoclonal antibody has affinity with CD4 or CD8 to accurately capture these cells. At this time, if the monoclonal antibody is labeled with fluorescent molecules, the number of Helper T cells and Cytotoxin T Cells can be determined according to intensity of fluorescent signals after measurement. Some cancers must reach certain sizes before the tumor label substance can be detected. Moreover, some cancers do not secrete tumor label substance, hence the existence of these cancer cells may not be sensitively screened with tumor labeling and at the same time, the kind of cancer cannot be confirmed. Thus, the sensitivity and specialty of the method need to be enhanced.
Another biochemical examination manner “DR-70” is different from a normal tumor label. Its principle is to detect substances produced within the human body when reacting with cancer cells. When cancer cells start entering intercellular matrix from cancer in situ, human connective tissues would produce fibrinogen degradation products (FDP). If the FDPs exceed in a normal value, it represents that cancer in situ has become an invasive cancer. DR-70 can detect cancer cells smaller than 10.sup.6 cells and is currently a sensitive chemical examination. However, the foregoing analysis may be infected by histoplasma capsulatum, pneumonia, acute infection, autoimmune disease, external trauma (trauma days smaller than thirty days) and interfered with physiological states of hemolysis and pregnancy. Therefore, developing a non-invasive, high sensitivity, high specialty, real-time and inexpensive inspection tools is very important issue.
In addition, after studying patents and master/doctor thesis in Taiwan's universities, the research that relates to biosensor chips in these universities, such as National Taiwan University, National Cheng Kung University, National Tsing Hua University, National Chiao Tung University, National Yang-Ming University, and National Central University has great outcome. Regardless of microelectrospray nozzle chips, cell counting chips and DNA replication chips suitable for detecting protection samples, it has rich research results. However, the biosensor chips developed by Taiwans's academic units do not take microwave filters as a basic structure yet and do not operate a nanometer structure having high frequency electromagnetic wave (larger than 10 GHz) as a tool for detecting and eliminating cancer cells. Therefore, the radio frequency biosensor chip having nanometer structures has great innovation and creativity.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, a biosensor chip capable of providing non-invasion, high sensitivity, high specialty, real-time measurement is necessary to overcome the defects of prior arts.